Snare
by UndeadDolly
Summary: As a half breed, Kaneki was caught in-between humans and ghouls. He felt so torn, like a traitor at times. It wasn't possible for him to then have a soulmate, but that was when a beautiful blond came into his life. It made him happy to know that he had a soulmate, if only the young man wasn't a part of the CCG ...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul.**

**Warning: Kaneki/Hide.**

**Summary: **As a half breed, Kaneki was caught in-between humans and ghouls. He felt so torn, like a traitor at times. It wasn't possible for him to then have a soulmate, but that was when a beautiful blond came into his life. It made him happy to know he had a soulmate, if only the young man wasn't part of the CCG ...

Chapter One

It wasn't like Kaneki disliked technology, just the scientists who like to play god. He was a lab rat once, but now the citizens of Tokyo are as well.

A few days ago some scientists presented their latest project, an 'extraordinary' breakthrough in helping one find their soulmate. He watched the young and old clamor to the scientists, with their arms outstretched for the microchip. The microchip would glow in the presence of your soulmate, even more the closer you were to them.

As a half breed, Kaneki was caught in-between humans and ghouls. He felt so torn, like a traitor at times. It wasn't possible for him to then have a soulmate, so he had a microchip implanted in him out of curiosity. That was when a beautiful blond came into his life, of course the young man was a famous CCG sponsor's son.

"I told you to stay away from me!" Hide scowled, gold eyebrows furrowed, amber eyes narrowed. "In fact, I'm on my way to get a new microchip. So, I won't have to be stuck with you as my soulmate."

"It doesn't work like that," Kaneki smiled, hugging Hide, as tight as he could before being pushed away. "You did that last time, anyway. You were just led right back to me, too."

"Will you just get out of my way already, _ghoul_?"

"As you wish, my love."

"I'm not yours."

"That's debatable."

"I will never be yours."

"You're a feisty, little thing."

XOXO

He saw Hide standing outside of the movie theater, just before a black vehicle parked in front of him. The car looked suspicious to Kaneki, but Hide got inside without the slightest bit of hesitation.

He still chose to follow from a distance, though his soulmate lived in a gated community for the rich. He had to avoid cameras and guards, fortunately finding a fence to hop over soon enough. He stuck to the shadows of tall trees and bushes, especially since Hide's neighborhood was well-lit.

The mansion looming over him was a lap of luxury, considering Hide was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. It never ceased to amaze him, that some people lived in a world of their own. He didn't deserve Hide as a soulmate, who was seriously someone out of his league. He still wanted to try, or else he'd hate himself forever for not taking a chance with Hide.

"Let me go!" Hide shrieked, his driver a ghoul, throwing Hide onto the sidewalk, towering over the trembling blond with his kagune flaring behind him. "You won't get away with this! I swear my father will hunt every one of you down-"

"This is one taken," Kaneki snarled, standing in-between Hide and the ghoul, shielding the blond from his assailant. "I suggest you leave now. Or I won't hesitate to end you."

"...You're here, Kaneki."

"That's right, sweetheart. And I thought you'd never be glad to see me."

"Watch out, 'Neki!"

"You're dead meat!"

XOXO

He had won the fight, but lost consciousness soon afterward. He hadn't been eating properly, so his injuries weren't healing quickly enough.

His eyes fluttered open, to meet Hide's amber ones who was administering first aid. He smiled at the sight of Hide, his hand reaching out and stroking Hide's cheek. He wasn't pushed away by Hide, though that came as a pleasant surprise to him.

He was hand-fed by Hide, the blond feeding him forkfuls of _meat. _He didn't question where Hide got it, just happy his hunger was being satiated for once. He was occupying one of the many guest bedrooms in Hide's mansion, since someone like him had no use of a hospital and Hide wanted to keep the incident hush.

"I never met a ghoul with a moral compass before," Hide remarked, a golden eyebrow raised, amber eyes narrowed. "You're different than the rest."

"You'd be surprised," Kaneki retorted, steadying Hide's hands, who was bringing a cup of coffee to his lips. "And I'm only half."

"Then I suppose you're more influenced by your human half. If you're curious, it's alternative meat I'm feeding you."

"Lucky me, I guess. I can tell you not a lot of ghouls will support it. I don't care what the rest think, just as long as the hunger is gone."

"It's designed to do just that, but we're not sure if it'll give you the same amount of nutrients."

"That doesn't matter to me. I'm a cannibal. I feed on my own."

"If I had known that earlier, then I wouldn't have disposed of the ghoul who attacked me."

"You're taking this … easily."

"Well, I'm the son of a CCG sponsor. My father throws large amounts of money to them. So I'm almost always around them."

"You're so beautiful, Hide."

"You should get some rest. There's more packaged meat in the freezer if you're still hungry. My father won't notice a few missing since I used to throw them out in disgust before."

"Can you stay with me, just until I fall asleep?"

"…Fine."

"It's glowing, our microchips. I told you getting a new one won't change the fact that we're soulmates."

"I won't let a stupid microchip decide who my soulmate is."

"I like this game of hard to get you play."

"I'm not playing at anything."

"You're so easy to tease, you know."

"I swear I'll knock you out myself if you don't fall asleep."

"I'd like to see you try."

"You're infuriating!"

XOXO

He laughed as Hide lunged at him, though subduing Hide was easy enough as the blond was only human. He hugged Hide, then smiled and shut his eyes to fall asleep.

Their microchips were pulsating, just thrumming with energy underneath their skins. It was linking due to their proximity, the blond squirming even more in his arms now. He heard rumors about these microchips, so he was aware that their microchips allowed sharing of sensations between soulmates even while apart if the feature had been activated beforehand.

There were threats thrown his way, but Hide gave up on escaping after a few failed and futile attempts. The blond let out a defeated sigh, his hair and clothes were disheveled. His soulmate still looked so _appetizing_, not a word the blond would appreciate being described as and yet the ghoul in him couldn't think of a better one.

"You tricked me!" Hide whined, peering up, pouting at Kaneki. "This was your plan from the start!"

"Yeah, I admit it," Kaneki winked, pinching Hide's cheek, freckles illuminating as Hide blushed. "I got you all riled up, so I can cuddle you all night long. You should've known you couldn't take me on, though. After all, I'm still a ghoul and you're just a soft, squishy human."

"I'm not a piece of meat-"

"You're so tender and tight, though."

"S-Stop it …"

"Hey, I didn't mean to scare you. I would never hurt you. I would rather die than hurt you."

"I don't understand why I mean so much to you."

"You're my soulmate. And I know I'm not who you were hoping for as your soulmate, but I'm just glad I have someone to live for now. You don't have to love me, just please let me care for you."

"… I suppose I can."

"You should go to sleep. You had a rough day. Sweet dreams, beautiful."

"…Goodnight, Kaneki."

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
